bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BWF3: Powitanie w Sakurze
Asia: Jako iż jestem kobietą i nie lubię zbytniej przemocy, przygotowałam dla was prosty test. To urządzenie nazywa się M.I.E.L.N.I.K, służy ono do pomiaru mocy magicznej na podstawie siły uderzeniowej waszego ataku. Ktoś 6: Ile będzie wynosił limit? Asia: Limit? Aaaa, uznałam, że to nieco nudne więc pozwoliłam sobie nieco zmienić zasady, mianowicie by dostać się do Sakury suma wszystkich cyfr jakie pokaże wam licznik musi wynosić- 10. Ktoś 7: Ale to nie sprawdza naszej siły! Asia: Siły? Jeżeli myślicie, że Sakura przyjmuje studentów, pod względem siły to od razu zrezygnuje! W tym momencie do M.I.E.L.N.I.K.A poszedł Adi. Adi: Magię kształtuje serce. Wybuchowa Pięść Ognistego Feniksa! I tak oto Adi oraz 1023 innych kandydatów zdali Egzamin Wstępny i stali się studentami Akademii Czar i Magi Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni- Sakury!!! 1024 studentów, którzy zdali Egzamin Wstępny pod dowództwem Joanny Dahaki, ustawili się przed wrotami prowadzącymi do akademii, dla nich te wrota otworzyły się pierwszy raz w życiu, dla większości z nich to ogromna szansa, a dla innych przelotnia okazja do zabawy. thumb|left|Główna siedziba SakuryGdy ogromne stalowe wrota wrota otworzyły się a nowi studenci przekroczyli próg Sakury ich oczom ukazał się ogromny zamek, który mimo iż był bardzo daleko można go było bez problemu dostrzec. Pierwszoroczni ustawili się na placu obok innych roczników. Jedno słowo mogło opisać obecną sytuację: wielki trawnik. Na scenę w pewnym momencie weszła spikerka. Niki: Nazywam się Niki Hagaromo i jestem spikerką oraz prowadzącą dzisiejsza ceremonię. Proszę o zabranie głosu pana dyrektora- Sebastiana Uchichy. Wszelkie rozmowy nagle ucichły. Na mównice wszedł 90-letni staruszek. Adi: Kto? Ktoś 1: Nie wiesz?! Ktoś 2: To Sebastian Uchiha! Ktoś 3: Obecny dyrektor Sakury, a zarazem jeden z Czterech Króli! Adi: Jak Mark. Ktoś 3: Jest uznany za najsilniejszego ze wszystkich Czterech Króli! Ktoś 2: Mówią o nim "Najpotężniejszy Człowiek na Świecie" Ktoś 1: To on jest jednym z wielu powodów obecnej potęgi Sakury. thumbSebastian: Pragnę serdecznie powitać was w Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni- Sakurze! Pragnę pogratulować 1024 magom pomyślnego przejścia Egzaminu Wstępnego, którzy od teraz będą Studentami 109 Rocznika Sakury. Natomiast 632 Studentom 108 Rocznika Sakury oraz 67 Studentom 107 Rocznika Sakury pragnę pogratulować ukończenia poprzednich etapów i przetrwania. Adi: Z każdym rokiem diametralnie zmniejsza się ilość magów... Sebastian: Pozwólcie że o czymś was uprzedzę. Spośród wszystkich studentów którzy dostali się do Sakury zaledwie 10% z nich zdoła ją ukończyć. Na twarzach studentów zawitał strach, jednakże nikt nie odważył się odezwać. Sebastian: Wydaje się wam, że to nie sprawiedliwe? Że komuś to może zniszczyć przyszłość? Nie ośmieszajcie się! Nikt poza wami nie może decydować o waszej przyszłości! To wy musicie o nią walczyć! Jeżeli przegracie wincie samych siebie! Siła, potęga i prestiż? Sakura wam tego nie zapewnia! Magia to przejaw siły waszych uczuć! Sakura po prostu sprawdza to czy nadajecie się na magów! Po usłyszeniu tych słów Adi zacisnął pięść i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Adi: Ale się napaliłem! Sebastian: Czy moglibyśmy obniżyć próg wymagań? Oczywiście, że tak! Sakura istnieje już 109 lat, a ja jestem już jej Trzecim Dyrektorem. Stanowisko to piastuje już 69 lat. Spod mojej ręki wyszła już masa studentów i powiem wam jedno. Piekło jakie przeżyjecie w Sakurze, jest niczym w porównaniu do piekła jakie przeżyjecie przez całe swoje życie! Studenci spojrzeli się na siebie z mieszanymi uczuciami. Sebastian: Ten 10% wśród was ukończy akademie ale nawet spośród najlepszych można wyłonić najlepszych. Tylko najlepsi spośród nich staną się członkami Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S". Dziesięciu najlepszych studentów Sakury! By oddać szacunek ich zdolnością grupa ta posiada prawo decydowania o wszystkim co dzieje się w tej akademii. Nawet profesorowie muszą się liczyć z ich decyzjami. Cóż jedynym, który posiada większą władze od nich jestem ja. Adi: A więc wystarczy, że pokonam wszystkich spośród tej całej Dziesiątki! Sebastian: Uważacie że zasługujecie na najlepsze? Więc udowodnijcie, że jesteście najlepsi! To wszystko co mam wam do przekazania dzisiaj! Sebastian zeszedł z mównicy po czym usiadł obok pozostałych profesorów. Niki: A teraz głos zajmie obecny Numer Jeden wśród Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S". thumb|leftPierwszy: Sebastian-sama wyraził wszystko co powinienem wam powiedzieć, ale dodam coś od siebie. Obecnie w Sakurze ja jestem najlepszy, jeżeli ktoś uważa, że jest ode mnie lepszy, zapraszam przyjmę wyzwanie od każdego z was, ponieważ numerem Jeden w Sakurze, jestem ja! Pierwszy popatrzył się przez chwilę w milczeniu na studentów po czym zszedł z mównicy. Luk: Żal mi pozostałych studentów... Myślą, że mogą pokonać Pierwszego... a tak naprawdę to ja zostanę numerem Jeden! Niki: To by było na tyle, części powitalnej! Rocznik 109 prosimy o udanie się do wyznaczonych miejsc po wybranie wytycznych dotyczące waszych akademików. Adi stał w dość długiej kolejce. Skróceniu czasu jego czekania nie pomagało wpuszczanie przez niego wszystkich ładnych dziewczyn. Po godzinie czekania Adi w końcu otrzymał wykaz, gdzie będzie jego akademik. Adi: Łapa Niedźwiedzia? No nic, cała ta akademia jest wyczesana więc akademik pewnie też. Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Chyba najkrótszy odcinek jak do tej pory! No cóż w następnym odcinku Sagi Akademia Czar i Magii niespodzianka (Devil)- BWF4: Łapa Niedźwiedzia, serii Bakugan: Wyzwanie Feniksa. Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa